


La Vida Loki

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: OC Dolly meets a strange man at a wrestling match and ends up in a whirlwind romance.





	La Vida Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend

La Vida Loki

 

You're into wrestling. Not even watching it on tv. You go out, go to the shows, meet the guys. You might even be as a mega fan. But you don't care. It's fun times for you and you wouldn't give it up. 

The show that afternoon is actually really exciting. Great performances and high energy. The spectators are loving it and so are you, cheering for your favorites, bouncing on your feet and clapping. This is probably one of the most fun events you've been to. 

And then things start to get weird. 

Two opponents are facing off. Both of them in each other's space, glaring, trying to win a stare down and get the other to relent. It's a pretty standard move. That is until one guy sizes the others gave in both hands and kisses him. And it's a real kiss. The other dude is struggling and when he finally breaks away he actually decks the guy. Knocks him flat out in rage and embarrassment. His opponent looks stunned and confused. You can't tell if the punch rattled his brain or if he's actually asking himself what the hell just happened. 

Meanwhile the audience is losing its fucking mind, screaming wildly. Some find it hysterical but others are angry and throwing things. Apparently dudes kissing live onstage is offensive to some folks. Go figure. You are one of the laughing ones. You're hands are over your mouth, eyes wide, giggling with shocked glee. This is like some weird fanfic come to life! And it just keeps getting funnier. 

That match breaks up without actually starting because both performers can't look at each other anymore. Big macho men clearly made way too uncomfortable by the homoerotic moment. The next two are even more macho, and well trained. They even involve props. A steel folding chair to be exact. The one guy picks it up and goes to hit his partner with it. The damned thing bounces and goes suddenly floppy. It's clearly a rubber chair. 

Again the crowd goes completely apeshit. People are laughing so hard they're bent over and others are booing, their experience ruined by so obvious a trick. Yes, most people know that professional wrestling involves a lot of performance more than fighting, but they like the fantasy. It's hard to suspend your disbelief when one of the tricks shows so blatantly. The coordinators of the show are at a loss as to what's happening, but they try for one more match.   
"What do you think will happen this time?"

The smooth voice comes from behind your right shoulder. You half turn to see a blond man wearing a mischievous smirk. His eyes are the most amazing you've ever seen. They're brown you suppose, but not dark. There's too much gold in them. It's like looking at sunlight through a glass of dark whiskey. You admit to being sort of mesmerized by them. He breaks your reverie by smiling wider and repeating his question. 

"Oh, um, I don't know," you stammer, your natural shyness taking over. "Probably the worst thing I could think of is tripping over your pants."

The blond man laughs, eyes sparkling. 

"That's a pretty good one! Let's see if you're right."

You both turn your attention back to the match. The two men are hitting each other, bouncing off the ropes and flying around the ring. One guy goes to stomp the other on the ground when his pants inexplicably drop. They bind around his foot and when he kicks he trips over the man on the mat, landing in a tangle of limbs and spandex. 

The entire audience falls out, screaming in laughter, including you. You're doubled over, holding your stomach and crying, as you watch the our man trying desperately to get his britches back in place. He looks like a toddler trying to dress himself, wrestling with his clothes. He manages to get them up but he's ripped a big hole in them. They're practically as useless on as off. 

When you regain enough composure you turn back to the attractive man. He's grinning at you, clearly enjoying your mirth. You can't help but ask, even though it's an absurd question. 

"How the hell did you do that?" The man smirks and shrugs. 

"Who says I did?" 

He gives you a look and a wink. Then he takes your hand. He brings it up to his mouth, those wicked golden eyes never leaving yours, as he plants a soft kiss on your knuckles. His lips are warm and you can't help thinking of kissing him for real. He smiles as though he can hear what you're thinking. 

"My name's Gabriel. And who might you be sugar?"

"D-d- Dolly," you gasp, blushing. "M-my name is Dolly."

"Dolly. Sweet name for a sweet girl." He glances over at the ring and smirks again. He still hasn't let go of your hand. 

"Looks like they're quitting early. Shame. So, sweet Dolly, can I entice you into some coffee and something sweet?"

You nod, and his smile nearly bowls you over. He leads you away by the hand. Meanwhile you're wondering what has possessed you. A strange man who you've known all of ten minutes and you're letting him take you out. That never happens. Like ever. But he's so sweet and he's got a look in his eyes that draws you in. You can't explain it but you know you're safe with him. 

The cafe is a little quirky thing. It was called "Bean There, Done That" and you both grinned at the bad joke. You both ordered huge sugary frappe things and shared them. He kept putting whipped cream on your nose. You couldn't seem to stop him, but you giggled every time which seemed to encourage him. You talked for hours and he really listened. It was a wonder in this day and age to have someone truly smashed in what you were saying, not merely waiting for their turn to speak. 

You walked for awhile, stopping on park steps. You were sharing headphones and showing each other your favorite music. You had much of it in common. It hit one good one and he pulled you up. You danced with a stranger to the music on your phone in a park at sunset. You hadn't stopped smiling in hours. Neither had he. 

"My sweet Dolly, our day seems to be ending, and I really don't want to say goodnight just yet. Let me take you home. We can get dinner, whatever you want. Just so the day doesn't stop. Are you game?"

You nodded again, not trusting yourself to speak. This was just crazy. You'd only just meet this guy and you were going home with him. But you didn't want the day to be over either. You'd had so much fun so far, more fun than you could remember having in years. When you nodded your assent his face just lit up. 

"That's my girl! C'mon sugar. The night is very young and I want to spend all of it with you."

He led you skipping down the street, twirling you and dipping you in a dance that was all his own. You couldn't stop giggling and it seemed to spur him on. 

"Tell me what you want to do sugar. Anything at all."

You laughed, thinking it was another joke, but his face said it wasn't. There was a challenge in his face. You realized he meant it. He meant every word. And the memory of the ridiculous accidents at the show danced through your head. You didn't know how, but you were positive that he had made those things happen. Somehow you'd found a man who was both fun, romantic, and strangely magical. So, you decided to put him to the test. 

"Anything huh? How about a special showing of the Little Mermaid just for me at a little drive in. Just us. And fireworks after!"

"Well well," he raised a playful eyebrow. "A challenge huh? Well let me tell you baby doll, I can do anything. Your wish is my command!" He whispered that last in your ear as he circled behind you. He placed warm soft hands over your eyes. 

"Now count to three sugar."

You counted, eyes closed. You felt him circle back around to your front. You kept your eyes shut even as you felt his hands move away. You could tell he was still very close. You could feel the heat radiating off of him. He burned hot, hotter than anyone you'd ever been near. His breath fanned across your lips. He smelled like coffee and sweet cherries. You drew in a shivered breath. He spoke, his lips just barely brushing yours. 

"Open your eyes sugar."

You did, and your eyes stared into his golden ones. His eyes were soft and glowing with emotion. You felt your breath catch seeing that look. He smiled and it seemed to hold a deeper promise than his playful ways so far. 

"Such beautiful eyes, my sweet Dolly."

His voice was as soft and warm as the hands that took yours. He raised them to his lips and kissed each little fingertip. Then he stepped back and swept an arm before you. You raised your eyes and found the romantic date of your dreams. 

Rising above you was a huge screen. The night was lit with stars. There was sweet grass everywhere. This place clearly hadn't been used in ages. Spread in the grass was a soft blanket, piles of pillows, and a picnic dinner. Your eyes went wide and you covered your mouth with both hands. 

"Really?" You looked at him, enraptured. "Really really? For me?"

"I told you," he smirked, taking a bow. "Anything you want."

The screen started to flicker and the opening music to the Little Mermaid started. You grabbed his hands and pulled him into the nest. You spent the next two hours talking, laughing, singing along. You acted out some of the scenes together, laughing at your horrible Jamaican accent. Oh but that one scene. Kiss the girl. 

You'd been gazing at each other, holding hands, you're singing getting softer as you get close with the end of the song. On the screen the boat flipped over. On the blanket his lips met yours. Soft, sweet, and oh so warm. He broke the kiss to look in your eyes, and found consent waiting there. A small smile and he leaned in again. 

This time you meet him in the middle, the both of you taking your time, testing each other. The give and take of sweet kisses, lips moving in concert. His tongue flicked out, tasting the chocolate covered strawberries he'd fed you earlier. You joined him in that exploration. He tasted of strawberries too, and honey, and somehow wine though you knew there wasn't any. 

Your kisses deepened, the heat growing between you. The movie was forgotten and he slipped a hand into your hair, cradling your cheek in his palm. Your hands rested on his chest, slowly gripping his shirt as your passion grew. He broke the kiss, nibbling at your lips before sighing. 

"My Dolly. You have no idea how long it's been since I've been kissed so sweetly. Can I kiss you again?"

You were dizzy. You're head was spinning ands you thought the earth was going to soon out from under you. The heat of his skin, the taste of him on your lips. You'd never been kissed like that before in your life and you couldn't imagine why he had to ask to do it again. You'd be damned if you were only going to do it once. You didn't even answer him. Just leaned in and kissed him again. 

He met your kiss with enthusiasm. His arms slid around you, pulling you close, his hands hot on your back. Your arms twined around his neck, leaning into him, wanting to be closer. Slowly you felt yourself fall back against the pillows, his body a fevered line against your side. The kisses were deep, so deep, and you could feel electricity racing through your veins. Your heart was pounding, your breath coming fast, but so was his. His lips broke away and started kissing down your throat. Your head tilted back, giving him more. 

"Gabriel..." 

You sighed his name as he kissed the hollow of your throat. Your hands running along strong shoulders, and you're fingers lacing through blond hair soft as feathers. His fingers ran up and down your sides, thumbs barely brushing the bottom swell of your breasts. It was perfect and you felt yourself responding more and more. This was everything you could ever have dreamed and desire flooded you, flushing your skin and soaking through your panties. 

You knew he wanted this as much as you did. You could feel the hardness of him through the pants he wore pressed against your hip. He was murmuring your name in the same way you had, almost like a prayer for mercy. He pulled the neckline of your shirt aside so he could kiss along your collarbone across to your shoulder. He seemed hesitant to go further, but you weren't. Your fingers started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin under your hands. He chuckled into your ear. 

"Need a hand?" 

You made a small frustrated noise and he laughed again, low and husky. God that sound hit you low in the stomach, spreading more heat through you. He leaned back, smiling into your eyes. 

"More?" He asked, his grin a sort of smug quirk of his lips. You growled and grabbed his lapels, fully intending to pop every single button. He took your hands and tsked at you.   
"Now now. Let's not be hasty. I like this shirt." 

He snapped his fingers and the shirt was gone, bare skin before your eyes. You blinked a second, and then your libido overrode your curiosity. Your lips seized his and your hands roved over soft skin, firm muscle, and always that radiant heat. It was like he had the sun under his skin, and for all you knew he did. It would explain why everything about him was so shining and golden. 

You slid your hands up his bare arms to his shoulders, feeling the muscles there shift under your touch. His fingers brushed the narrow patch of bare skin at the bottom hem of your shirt. You pulled him closer, letting him know you approved. He slid down your body and began to kiss low on your stomach. You shivered as he kissed and nipped every inch of skin he bared as he pushed your shirt up. You sat up a little and he drew it over your head. 

Now it was his turn to explore. Strong fingers curved around your hips. Soft palms stroked up your sides and his thumbs brushed under your bra, caressing the bottom swell of your breasts. His hands wrapped underneath you, pulling you up to his mouth. Those candy sweet lips kissed your throat, your chest, and laid a soft kiss in between your breasts. A deft movement and you feel the thin garment loosen. He pulls your arms above your head as he removed it completely. 

You were entirely bare and he took a moment. Those caramel eyes burned fiery paths over your skin. Just when you were starting to become self conscious he looked up, meeting your nervous haze with his own. His eyes had darkened, more chocolate mixed with the gold, and you could see desire there. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. 

He held your eyes as he climbed up your body and stole your breath in a kiss full of passion and need. He plundered your mouth, his tongue tasting and seducing yours. When his hands moved to cup your breasts you arched into him, your breath shuddering. His hands were so hot in contrast to the cool air. You felt your nipples tighten ands he brushed light fingertips across them. Delicately he lowered his head and took one in his mouth. Those lips and that tongue that he'd been using to kiss you senseless were no less skilled here. He sucked at your breasts, swirling his tongue around and around the sensitive peaks until you were keening in pleasure bordering on pain. You were already so hot you didn't know if you could stand much more. 

With the little bit of concentration you had left you pulled him up and into a savage kiss. You sucked his lower lip into your mouth and bit, earning you a growl. He felt it when those slender fingers popped the button on his trousers. Emboldened and aroused by his responses your hand snaked inside, your cool fingertips finding heated steel wrapped in silk. He moaned into your neck when you touched him, his hips curving in, pushing himself into your grasp. 

"Oh sugar," his voice was husky in your ear. "I have the patience of a saint but keep that up and there will be, mmmm, consequences. Ah god!"

He pulled himself away from you, firmly but obviously reluctantly. You could tell by his words, moans breaking the sentences into breathless fragments, that you were clearly doing something right. You smiled smugly, feeling as though maybe you'd given him back some of the torture he was inflicting on you. But no. 

This time it was the button on your jeans that gave. The zipper lasted not a second before his hand plunged, bypassing your panties altogether and finding your core, already hot and waiting. His fingers circled your clit and you arched off the pillows, gasping. You clung to his shoulders as he did it again. Moaning and shifting, begging wordlessly for more. 

"You like that?" You could hear the smile in his voice even with your eyes shut. You nodded. 

"Oh I'm afraid you're going to have to say it darling."

His touch changed. He went from driving you mad with slick pressure to brushing you so lightly you felt it just barely. Just enough to make you whine, raising your hips to try to get the contact back. He chuckled and kept away from you. 

"Say it for me sugar. Tell me what you want."

"Gabriel please!" You cried out. "God please touch me! I can't stand it!"

"As you wish," he smirked. 

And just like that the heat of his fingers returned, stroking through you and circling around before drawing down again. He found the tight heat of your sex and slowly pushed a finger inside. He worked it inside you until you adjusted and then pushed in a second. He was going so slow! Slow was not what you wanted. 

"I love the little noises you make. So soft, so sweet. But I wonder," his voice was smooth and deep, close to your ear. "I wonder if I can make you louder?"

You were not prepared when he curled his fingers inside you, putting a sliding pressure on a place against your front wall. You arched up off the blankets with a much louder moan. 

"Mmm," he smirked. "Looks like I found a good spot."

He was teasing you, the pressure of his fingers on that spot was driving you nuts. You couldn't stand it. You wanted more and you wanted it right now. 

"God Gabriel please! I can't...I need..."

Your hands reached down, grabbing his slacks and working them off his hips. The hot length of him was heavy against you as it was finally freed of interfering cloth. You looked Gabe dead in the eyes as you took him in hand and slowly but firmly drew your hand up the length. He groaned, a thing of agonized pleasure. 

"Damn sweetheart. It's been forever since a woman begged for me."

He sat back and stripped his clothes the rest of the way off. Then he took yours as well. He knelt there, devouring you with his eyes. You took the opportunity to appreciate him as well. As hot as you'd known he was he was even more gorgeous like this. When your eyes met he looked awestruck. 

"Bless Father on high for creating something so beautifully perfect as you, and for leading us together today."

The words were reverent. You could swear he was actually praying. And it was so romantic and so unexpected that you really couldn't think of how to respond. So you stuck with simple. 

"I think you're pretty damn hot too."

He smiled and came down to kiss you. He was surrounding you with that delicious heat just rolling off his body. Sweet kisses turned very quickly to needy ones. You felt the head of him nudge at you. You responded by wrapping your legs around his hips and curving up. Slowly, so maddeningly slowly, he sank into you until there was nothing left. You both moaned in unison at the completeness of it. He filled you and fit you like he was tailor made for your body. Every part of him hit every part of you just right. 

"So perfect. God you feel so good." He breathed into your ear. 

You rocked into him, wanting him to move and he took the hint. It didn't take long before you were moving together in sync. The both of you sped up, the sensation making you both half mad. Sweet kisses were harsh and breathless now, both of you moaning and gasping. He leaned back on his hands a little and found that spot inside you. If it was good with his fingers it was mind blowing now. 

"Yes! Oh god yes! There! Please don't stop!"

Everything was building, the pleasure becoming almost painful. You found yourself arching up into him with more force, wanting him deeper. He was struggling now to move with you. 

"Oh god baby, I can't..." 

His voice was agonized but you barely noticed. Between one stroke and the next your legs locked around him and you came screaming off the blankets, head thrashing and hands clinging to him for dear life. 

"Oh holy fuck!"

It was the first time you'd heard him swear, and it was a deep groan of pained ecstasy. His arms wrapped around you and he pulled you up onto his lap. Feeling you come undone around him had driven him over the edge and you could feel him throbbing deep inside as he let go, rocking you against him and drawing out the pleasure for both of you. 

When both of you were quivering with aftershocks and your breathing started to slow he gently brushed a damp stand of hair away from your face. His eyes had gone pale gold again, practically glowing. He smiled at you and peppered your face with light kisses. 

"I could never have imagined a day like this." 

His voice was soft, but heavy with emotion. He looked at you, your foreheads together. He was petting you, his hands running softly over your skin. It seemed like he couldn't help but touch you. Or perhaps he was reassuring himself that you were still there, still real. 

"Sweetest Dolly. Tell me this doesn't have to end."

You looked in his eyes and thought about the day you'd had together. It was fun, and romantic. It was magical beyond words. You couldn't imagine a day more perfect than this one. You saw the emotion in his eyes. You felt the soft touch of his hands. The scent of him, like candy and sunlight, filled your head and made you dizzy. This day, this man, wasn't anything that could possibly be repeated. The cosmic chance that had led you together would never come again, and you knew that in your deepest heart. As crazy as it was, and as thoroughly as it was bound to change your life, you knew you weren't leaving. You weren't going back to that world, the world that existed without Gabe in it. You just couldn't do it. And he didn't want you to. His eyes were pleading, begging you not to call it a night. 

"It can't," you told him, your hands coming up to cup his face so you could look at him squarely. 

"It can't end. I don't know what's happening Gabriel, and if you know I hope you'll tell me. But whatever it is I can't leave you. I don't want to. Ever."

You had never seen a more joyful smile in your life. You'd never been kissed with so much love. Today was a dream, but his kiss and the look in his eyes when he held you made it perfectly clear. If this was a dream you'd never wake up.


End file.
